Date
by Project324B21
Summary: Callie goes back to therapy. Will Callie and Arizona be able to patch things up? Sequel to 'Therapy'. Read that one first. Callie-centric.


_**Finally wrote this sequel.**_

* * *

"So how are you doing today?" I smile and he quirks his head at me. "I talked to Arizona." I tell him. "And how did that go?" I readjust myself in the uncomfortable seat and tap my fingers on my leg. His office always made me jittery. "We are going on a date." I run my fingers through my hair and laugh a little. "I didn't think it was going to go well, but at work, I talked to her, asked her, and she said yes!" I throw my hands up in the air. "So, walk me through the process of asking her. Tell me about how you were feeling and what she was giving back to you."

 _"Arizona?" I call quietly. She turns around and looks at me confused. "Yeah?" She walks over to me. "Do you have time to uh you know...talk?" She tilts her head and I feel a wave of panic wash over me. "I mean, if you're busy, you totally don't have to." I scratch the back of my neck. "I have like..." She checks her watch. "Ten minutes before I need to scrub up for a surgery." She gives me a small smile. "Okay, can we go somewhere private?" She nods and holds out her hand. I grab it and I smile and the familiar electricity I feel._

 _She pulls us into an on-call room and sits us down on a bed. "What's going on Callie?" She looks slightly worried. "Are you okay? Is Sofia okay?" I grab her hands and she stops talking. "We're both fine." I assure her. "Then what is it?" She tilts her head in a oh so cute way. "I-I uh..." I stumble on my words. "I miss you." I finally get out. "Callie..." She hesitates. "You're the one who didn't want to get back together." She scoots away from me. I nod at her and feel tears come to my eyes. "I know." I choke out. "I was still bitter about what you said to me after you cheated. I'm in therapy now, and I have let that go, and I'm sorry I couldn't earlier. But I was so hurt Arizona." Tears freely run down my face. "You're in therapy?" I nod. "Because of me?" I shrug. "Mostly, but not only you. A lot of me too." I watch in agony as she starts thinking._

 _"Arizona, I can't explain to you how sorry I am that I hurt you. I think part of me was trying to get back at you for what you put me through, and that is not okay." I shake my head. "But Arizona, no one compares to you. You are engraved on my heart. You are all I think about, all the time." I give a small laugh. "In therapy, I talk about you all the time. I think he's actually sick of hearing about you." Arizona laughs. "So please, just let me take you out on a date?" I ask hopefully. Arizona smiles at me. "Yes." I grin at her. "Yes?" I ask to make sure, and she nods._

"Are you nervous about this date?" He doesn't look at me much. Just writes things down in his little notepad and taps his pen against it when he's done. He's so stereotypical, that I'm surprised he doesn't have a couch in here for me to lay on while I'm telling him all my problems. It's a weird concept though, therapy. You're paying someone to sit and listen to all the problems in your life, when they could probably couldn't care less. "I'm very nervous." I answer him. "I feel like this is a make or break kind of thing." Either way, someone listens. "If it goes good, we might be able to get over all this shit in our lives and finally be together."

"What are you going to do if it goes bad? Are you going to give up?" He starts tapping that pen again. "Never. Now that I know what it feels like to not have her, I feel like I'll appreciate having her that much more." I shake my head. "You haven't met this girl. She's so captivating. Her smile could light up the entire world." I smile thinking about it. "I have never met a person who doesn't like her. She's generous, and beautiful, and so carefree most of the time." I look at him. "Have you ever met a person like that? Just so beautiful that it blows you away every time you see them?" He ignore my question.

"I want to ask you to describe a moment to me, where you recognized that the most." I don't have to think too long before I'm talking. "Right after I had Sofia, I was still in the hospital. I had to do physical therapy because of the car crash. I remember being so hard on myself."

 _"I'm never going to be able to walk again. I cant do this." I cry out. I sit back down on the bed and break down in sobs. Arizona walks over to me and crouches in front of me. "Do you want to see Sofia? To hold her? Be a mother to her?" She asks. "Of course I do!" I shout at her. "Then you need to walk. You need to get up and take ten steps." She orders. "Take ten steps and you're done. You can rest until tomorrow. Then you take fifteen." I cry a little harder. "And you don't give up. You cant ever give up, because you have that beautiful baby girl in there who needs her mom." I wipe at my tears and hiccup a little. "Okay." I croak out, my voice horse from crying. "Okay." She says back to me._

 _The physical therapist walks back over to me and helps me back to my feet. "Come on Callie." Arizona chants. "Ten steps." The therapist hangs on to my arm loosely, incase I fall. I stand there for a minute, willing my feet to move and crying when they don't. "Don't think about it too hard." The therapist says. "It will come natural." I feel my body getting tired from just standing and I whimper a little. Arizona walks in front of me. "Walk to me Callie. Like you will on our wedding day." I finally take one step. "Walk to me like you're going to pick Sofia up." I take three more, sweating as I do so. "Keep going Callie." She smiles. "Come to me." I grunt and whimper all the way, but I manage to take six more steps. "You did it!" She cheers and wraps her arms around me. "I'm so proud of you!"_

"It seems like she really motivated you." He comments. "She really did." I look at the ground. "I don't think I could have done it without her." He writes something down in his notepad. "I dont think you give yourself enough credit." I look at him confused. "It sounds like most of that was you and your will power." I shake my head. "She gave me the will power." I cross and uncross my feet. "That's what Arizona does. She motivates me to be my best. She has since we first got together." I play with my hair while smiling. "She always believes in me, even when I dont."

"And why don't you believe in yourself?" I sigh and shrug. "I really don't know. I mean, I have gotten so far. Went through med school and residentsy, now I'm the head of orthopedics. I have every reason to believe in myself." I tell him. "But I don't. I still doubt myself during every surgery, during every struggle." I shake my head. "But she never doubts me. She never has. Even while we're apart." I smile. "She still roots for me."

* * *

 _ **Should I write another one about their date?**_


End file.
